


Sunset Drowned Field

by xhoshirena



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: Confessions, F/M, Fluff, Hinata Shouyou is Sunshine, Love Confessions, M/M, One Shot, POV First Person, Reader-Insert, Short One Shot, fluff?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-11-22
Updated: 2020-11-22
Packaged: 2021-03-10 03:20:22
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 183
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27666688
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/xhoshirena/pseuds/xhoshirena
Summary: Hinata brought you to a field during sunset.
Relationships: Hinata Shouyou & Reader, Hinata Shouyou/Reader
Kudos: 16





	Sunset Drowned Field

**Author's Note:**

> This is inspired by this playlist!  
> https://youtu.be/Hu8U5hEVrYs

You're on the field, and golden sunshine from the sunset painted the alluring field an orangey yellow, creating a warm, comforting atmosphere. You and Hinata were standing on a tiny hill staring off into the horizon. The weeds danced to the wind. Hinata grabbed your hand, startling you. 

Hinata tightened his grip. He's now clenching your hand hard, till it could hardly breathe. 

"Sho-" 

"Y/N!" Hinata blurted. 

You turned your head to see that he was staring at you with somewhat distressed and anxious eyes. You then locked your eyes with his, staring back at him.

The eye contact was maintained for a while. 

Abruptly, he bolted forward, not losing grip of your right hand. Forward you headed, backwards left all sorrow and seriousness. Hinata pulled you, sprinting hand in hand with you across the sunset showered field. Giggles could be heard radiating through the field, probably from space too. You were having the best moment of your life. But when was Hinata's? When was his best moment?

It was right now. Right here. 

When he finally shouted out, "I love you!!"

**Author's Note:**

> This is a super short scenario one-shot :D Thanks for reading! <3


End file.
